Through My Eyes
by XiaoLing
Summary: Syaoran falls in love with a girl, Sakura. But Sakura isn't human, she is a GHOST. Unfortunately, Syaoran's friend is a ghost catcher, one who catches lost souls and returns them back to where they belong. Will Syaoran save Sakura in time? *Ch.5*
1. I have found you

  


AN: Oi, I am being bad and not finishing my other fic 'Killing the Past', since I think I don't exactly know what to write next O.O Anyways, so I decided to start on this fic because I got inspired by a chinese show but I don't remember what it is called. I have changed the plot alot to make it like my own creation, so I hope you enjoy it! Please R+R, arigatou.   
**xox Xiaoling** Disclaimer: CCS belongs to CLAMP and Kodansha, and so do the characters.   


" Speech   
* Thoughts   
~ Sounds   
  


**Through My Eyes**   
**By ~Xiaoling~**

  


**Chapter 1: I have found you**   
  
  


Everyone gets lost sometimes...and they need help finding their way back home again. 

But, I don't know where I should go. I have no where called home, and heaven and hell I do not wish to go to. Yet, those are the rightful places for me. 

I am ghost. 

A spiritual being that doesn't belong on earth anymore. Yet, I have unfinished business here on earth. I do not wish to leave without knowing if my beloved his well. But, I simply do not wish to go to heaven or hell. I want to stay here on eath, even if no one can see me, hear me, speak to me. 

I just want to be here with you. Even your reincarnation, just your soul. I have waited so many years for you, and you have never came. twenty years as a wondering lost ghost, not knowing where to go. And still, you have not been reborn, where are you? 

I'm waiting for you.   
  


Li Syaoran was the leader of the Li Clan, such a powerful group, yet he was only eighteen and he had such power. He was unmarried, yet many girls wanted him, but he simply didn't want any of them. He had been betrothed before to one of his distant cousins, Li Meiling. 

She was an oddball, one that didn't inhereit any magical abilities at birth even though she was a Li. At first, Meiling had been head over heels for Syaoran, but they soon found out that they weren't meant for each other and that their personalities didn't suit to be wife and husband. 

Yet, they were very close now. 

"Xiaolang, Eriol's on the phone," Meiling called. 

Syaoran picked up the phone werily. "Hello?" 

"Tomoyo and I are on another case!" Eriol said excitedly over the line. "Do you want to come? You are always a great help!" 

"Another case?" Syaoran sighed. "Where is it this time?" 

There was a pause and then Eriol continued. "This time it's at Tokoyo Tower. The manager there says they have been seeing ghosts there, and they are positive it isn't just a joke. And everytime you come along, we always manage to catch them!" 

"Fine, fine. When do we meet?" Syaoran asked tiredly. 

"10 pm alright? See you at Tokoyo Tower and come prepared," Eriol said and hung up. 

Syaoran placed the phone down again. He and Eriol had been best friends since they were ten, and Syaoran was now the leader of the Li Clan, and Eriol took on his family's tradition as a ghost catcher. Ones who caught spirits and returned them to where they belong, either hell or heaven. Since, ghosts weren't suppose to be on earth. 

Syaoran had helped Eriol with many cases, and Eriol's girlfriend Tomoyo was always there taping the captures. Syaoran couldn't see the ghosts, neither could Eriol. But they could sense it with their magical abilities and sometimes the ghost's form would appear and they would catch it. 

"Hey, is it another case?" Meiling asked from the living room. 

"Yeah..." Syaoran replied. 

Meiling came into his room. "Can I come?" 

"You won't be any help." 

"Yes I would...I can help watch your backs!" Meiling suggested. "You never know what ghosts may have up their sleeves!" 

Syaoran frowned, he knew he wouldn't win an arguement with Meiling so he gave in. "Fine. Be ready at 10 pm though." 

"Yeah!" Meiling cheered and quickly went to her room to get ready. 

It was 9:20, and Syaoran decided to pack up his sword and talismans and be prepared.   
  


"Do you sense anything guys?" Tomoyo asked. She didn't have any magical abilities, so therefore she couldn't sense anything. Meiling was beside her, keeping a watchful eye around every corner. 

They were just entering the tower, when the wind picked up ever so slightly. 

"...I think I sense something..." Eriol whispered. 

Syaoran nodded and summoned his sword. They didn't turn on any lights, since that would scare off the spirit. 

"It's not on this floor for sure," Syaoran whispered back. "Look, the elevator is over there." 

Meiling pressed the up bottom and they waited for the elevator door to open. When it did they all stepped in slowly, and glanced at the many floor bottons. 

"Which floor?" Tomoyo asked. 

Eriol pressed the very top floor botton. "It has to be up there..." 

The elevator had a faint light at the top, and it made a humming sound as it moved upwards to the top of the tower. Suddenly, the light flickered out making Tomoyo and Meiling yelp slightly. 

"And you were saying you wanted to watch my back," Syaoran rolled his eyes. 

Meiling placed her hands on her hips. "Well, I am!" 

The elevator stopped, and the doors slided open slowly revealing a dark empty room. The light from the moon shone down through the windows, giving an eerie blue glow to the room, but that was the only source of light. 

"I sense that it is very close..." Syaoran mumbled. 

"Watch it!" Meiling pushed him aside just as a flying pot came at him. 

Syaoran stumbled a bit, "Thanks..." 

"See! I did watch your back!" Meiling said proudly. 

Eriol stuck a whole bunch of yellow papers with hard to read writing on it on everyone. These were kind of like Syaoran's talismans, but they prevented ghosts from going near them. 

Syaoran shot a lightning bolt at the flying pot and it drop to the floor and shattered. 

"You're going to have to pay for that," Eriol commented. "Looks expensive too." 

"I don't care," Syaoran replied gruffly as he felt a cold light breeze glide past him. He flung a talisman at thin air, but surprisingly it stayed afloat. 

"You got it!" Eriol declared and chanted a few words and a glowing gold circle surrounded the floating talisman. 

A high pitching scream echoed the room, and a women's form was shown in the middle of the circle. Meiling hid behind Tomoyo, a bit frightened. 

Eriol chanted more words. "Oh lost spirit, return to your rightful place. Hell or heaven, fate will pick." The ghost disappeared and the talisman dropped to the floor. 

"That wasn't so bad," Tomoyo commented. "It was all caught on film too!" She said happily. 

The four went back down the elevator and out of the tower. "That was an easy one, but we never know when there can be harder ones out there." Eriol remarked. 

"Yeah...well good night I guess," Syaoran waved, along with Meiling. 

Eriol and Tomoyo waved good bye also and went together another way. Syaoran and Meiling turned and walked back to the Li Mansion that was only a couple blocks away. 

The Li's had a mansion in Japan, and a mansion in Hong Kong. Syaoran had liked Japan alot for some unknown reason, and so he decided that he would live here most of the time, and go back to the mansion in Hong Kong occasionally. 

"I saved you from being smashed by a pot!" Meiling said all the way back home. 

"Well, I was just tired so I didn't notice," Syaoran shot back. 

Meiling frowned, "You were wide awake Xiaolang! So admit it! If I weren't there, you would have been bleeding dead now!" 

"Right.." Syaoran sighed and they entered the mansion, unaware of someone watching them.   
  


Is it him? It must be him...the aura, the hair, the eyes, it is all the same as my beloved Shaoran. ...But who is that girl beside him? Are they in love...? 

But, at least I have found him at last. I missed you so much...I miss your touch, your voice. How you stroke my hair...but you are not fully him. You have his soul, but not his memories. 

But still, you are my Syaoran Li. 

We will meet again some how Shaoran. We will.   
  


A girl around eighteen smiled to herself, as she walked by the Li Mansion. Or you could say, floated by. Her hands were clasped together, holding onto a cherry blossom. She had a calm smile, yet her eyes seemed slightly sad and distant...lost. 

Syaoran blinked, and rubbed his eyes. And then, she wasn't there anymore. 

He had been placing away his sword, and he had looked up and out of his window he saw a girl standing in front of the gates of the mansion. She seemed to have glowed ever so slightly, but he had not been able to make out her face clearly because of the shadows casted down by the streetlights. 

*Just my imagination...* He shrugged and changed into a pair of comfortable green pjs and slipped under his covers.   
  


_My mother once told me, before she died of course, that everyone has another life after they die. She told me that when she was about to pass away. Mother said that I shouldn't be sad, because she would still be here on earth._

_She said that it depends on how good you have been while you were alive. If you were extremely good, you would get reborn sooner. If you were a very bad person, it could take years and years, or even never and you would just be in hell._

_Mother said that you would loose all your memories of your past life, but your soul would still be the same._

_And the last words she said to me were that we might meet again._

_I believe her. And I believe that we will meet again too._   


Syaoran's eyes snapped open. He noticed it was still dark, yet those words he heard seemed to clear and real as if he had been awake and listening to someone talk to him. 

The voice had belonged to a girl's, a young girl's. Somehow, the voice sounded familiar, but he couldn't place a finger on it. 

*It was just...a dream...* He thought and slipped back into sleep.   
  
  
  


AN: Tee hee! Well there's Ch. 1 and I hope you like the story so far! Please review onegai, and stay tooned =D I think you have probably figured out who this mysterious ghost girl is, but remember the ghost at Tokoyo Tower isn't the same ghost as her kk? I hope I'm not confusing you even more >. Well, stay tooned and things will clear up eventually!   



	2. On the Balcony

  
Disclaimer: CCS belongs to CLAMP and Kodansha, and so do the characters.   


" Speech   
* Thoughts   
~ Sounds   
  


Glossary: 

gomen= sorry   
otou-san= father   
  
  


**Through My Eyes**   
**By ~Xiaoling~**

  
****   
****   
**** ****

**Chapter 2: On the Balcony**   
  
  
  


Syaoran and Meiling took their seats at the back of the classroom during math class. Tomoyo and Eriol sat in front of them, and strangely enough they were all in the same math class. 

"Pass the white out will ya?" Meiling whispered over to Syaoran. 

Syaoran tossed the white out over to her. "Don't you have your own?" 

"I lost mine!" She replied and tossed back the white out when she was finished. 

Math class went by slowly for everyone since it was boring, literally. Syaoran felt like someone was watching him, and it gave him an uneasy feeling inside of himself. 

"Li-kun?" He heard Tomoyo's concerned voice and he glanced up. 

"Wha?" 

"The bell rung and you happen to be the only one who is sitting still," Meiling explained. 

Syaoran jumped up from his seat, slightly embarrassed. "I was thinking." 

"Oh, of who?" Eriol teased. 

"No one!" Syaoran glared at him. 

_Of me..._

Syaoran thought he had just heard a soft girl's voice in his mind. The same voice from his dream, but Meiling started to pull him out of the room and that snapped him out of his thoughts. 

"Hey guys, I was wondering if you all could come over to my house this weekend? Like tomorrow maybe?" Tomoyo insisted. "It's really important." 

"What's so important?" Meiling asked. 

Tomoyo glanced around to make sure no one was listening and she leaned over slightly. "Ghost." She whispered. 

"Where?!" Eriol whispered back a bit to loud. 

"My house! That's the creepy part!" Tomoyo exclaimed. 

Syaoran nodded, "Then we better go tomorrow. The sooner the better." 

"Right," Meiling agreed. 

"Oh, and come earlier so we can all eat dinner at my place!" Tomoyo said cheerfully. 

Meiling smiled, "Great!" 

The four walked by a yellow house that seemed lonely and silent. They paused to glance at the house. 

"Who lives there?" Tomoyo asked softly. 

"I think I've heard that a crazy old man lives there," Meiling replied. 

Eriol pushed his glasses up his nose a bit. "Crazy? Why is he crazy?" 

"SAKURA?! IS THAT YOU?!" 

They all jumped up at the sudden voice and a old man came running out and grabbed Tomoyo's shoulders. "Have you seen her?!" 

"Whoa! Let go of her old man!" Meiling gently got the old man to release Tomoyo. 

Tomoyo stumbled back, slightly shocked. 

"Gomen...we don't know what you're talking about," Syaoran apologized. 

The old's excited face fell. "Are you sure you haven't seen her? Are you sure you don't know where Sakura is?" 

"We're sorry...we don't know who Sakura is and where she is..." Meiling replied softly. 

Suddenly, a boy around his late thirties came out of the house with a sad face. "I'm sorry if my father scared you...he is just a bit out of his mind since the lost of my little sister..." The boy explained sadly. "My father still thinks that my little sister is still alive...but she really died twenty years ago." 

"Oh...I'm sorry," Tomoyo said sadly. 

"It's alright..." The boy replied. 

The old man frowned, "My Sakura is not dead! She is just lost and she can't find her way home again!" The old man said furiously. "But she'll find her way back! I know she will!" 

The boy gave the old man a sad smile. "Yes father...Sakura will find her back...let's go back inside otou-san. You'll catch a cold out here." The boy lead his father back into the house. 

"That's so sad..." Meiling said sympathetically. 

Eriol nodded along with Syaoran as they continued their way again. They separated into two groups and said good bye. 

*Sakura...why is that name so...so familiar to my tounge?* Syaoran felt a bit confused as he entered the mansion and left to go to his room without a word. 

Meiling stared after him as he disappeared into his room. "..Weird..." 

He sighed and closed his eyes in tiredness. As he opened them again, he thought he saw that girl with auburn hair again, staring back at him from the street across from the mansion. 

He blinked in surprise and then she was gone again. 

"..Who?"   
  
  


The weekend came quickly and it was a cloudy dismal day. But when Meiling remembered that they were invited to Tomoyo's house for dinner, she brightened up instantly. 

"Xiaolang!! What should I wear?" Meiling held up two outfits in front of her. 

Syaoran rolled his eyes. "This is just dinner Meiling! And, we're out there catching ghosts and your going to wear that?" Syaoran pointed to the tight red dress in Meiling's left hand. 

Meiling growled slightly and went back into her room and a few minutes later appeared in regular clothing. 

"That's much better," Syaoran remarked. 

"Then let's get going!" Meiling had already skipped through the front doors which the servants had opened for her. "Aren't you coming?" Meiling paused in the middle of the driveway. 

Syaoran jumped back to reality and joined Meiling in the limo. 

"Where to Mr. Li?" The driver asked. 

"Tomoyo Daidouji's house," Syaoran knew the driver knew where Tomoyo's house was since they had gone there several times in the past. 

As the limo pulled up infront of the large mansion, Syaoran and Meiling hopped out. Meiling always admired the flower gardens in the front yard and the archs of leaves above their heads. 

"Konnichiwa!" Tomoyo greeted at the door without them even knocking. 

Eriol appeared beside her. "Hello there." 

They moved aside so Syaoran and Meiling could walk into the house. 

"I don't sense anything..." Syaoran commented. 

"Neither do I," Eriol shrugged. "Are you sure you didn't make a mistake Tomoyo?" 

Tomoyo shook her head, "I'm sure there is a ghost in this mansion. Sometimes when I'm sleeping, I hear this girl singing gently, but I just can't find where the voice is coming from." 

"What does she sing? Can you make out the words?" Eriol questioned. 

Tomoyo placed one hand under her chin in thought. "I think..it goes something like..." 

I'm searching for you   
Just wait and I'll come   
Through my eyes you are my lover   
And everything else 

"And then I don't remember..or it was to soft and I couldn't hear," Tomoyo sighed. "But that's what I remember." 

"She's searching for someone," Syaoran said. 

Meiling looked at him oddly. "Searching for who?" 

"We'll find out when we catch her!" Eriol exclaimed. 

"Well, let's go into the dining room instead of standing in front of the door." Tomoyo lead everyone into the room where plates of food were already set. "My mother has a meeting today so she won't be home until really really late. Maybe midnight even!" 

Eriol nodded, "That's good, then no one can interfere with our catching." 

They all took their seats and starting eating the steak and potatoes laid out on the plate. 

"This is so good!" Meiling was practically done her plate. "It's like as good as Wei's cooking!" 

Tomoyo smiled, "Our cooks are all trained." 

After dinner, they hung around the house waiting for any signs of the 'ghost'. Tomoyo glanced at the big grandfather clock in the middle of the hallway. 

"I usually hear her sing around eleven..." Tomoyo explained. "We have two more hours to wait!" 

"The odd thing is that I don't sense anything weird..." Eriol said with a frown as they sat down on the couches and flicked on the T.V. 

Syaoran nodded, "Well, I don't either." 

They watched a horror movie which happened to be playing on T.V. which occupied them until it was almost eleven since it was 10:50 now. 

Tomoyo pressed the off botton on the romote control so it was quiet and they could hear whatever noise was in the house. She quietly got her video camera and the room fell silent as they waited for the clock to tick to eleven... 

_I'm searching for you_   
_Just wait and I'll come_   
_Through my eyes you are my lover_   
_And everything else___

_Don't forget me_   
_Don't forget me_   
_Because I'm waiting_   
_For you to come...___

Tomoyo nodded, indicating that this was the same voice she heard every night since last week. The group advanced upstairs, since they noticed that it seemed to be clearer there. 

_I'm your blossom_   
_But my petals are wilting_   
_I'm your blossom_   
_In your palm___

_So fragile_   
_Yet strong_   
_Wait for me_   
_And let's soar the skies..___

_Together...___

The group walked all over the top floor and they couldn't find the person singing. 

"Let's separate into two groups," Syaoran suggested. "You and Tomoyo go that way and Meiling and I do this way. That way, each group has someone with magical abilities. Got that?" 

Everyone nodded and separated. 

"I'll watch your back," Meiling winked. 

They were nearing the balcony, which was a dead end to them. Meiling just yawned in boredness, but Syaoran was in a different situation. 

On the balcony was that girl with auburn hair flowing down her shoulders. Her back was to them, and she was humming softly now, and to Syaoran she didn't look like a ghost at all. 

She seemed to sense his presence, since she looked over her shoulder. Syaoran stared at her beautiful face and emerald eyes, and she smiled at him gently. 

"Who..?" Syaoran began his question, but the girl raised a finger over her lips, telling him to be quiet. Somehow, he just wanted to obey. 

*Who are you...?* Syaoran thought, confused. 

The girl seemed to read his mind, because she opened her right hand and a cherry blossom was revealed. 

_I am Sakura..._   
__   
__   
__   
__ __

AN: 0.o? What's going to happen now? Syaoran has just met Sakura, but he doesn't know if she's human or ghost. What will happen?! Will Eriol and Syaoran catch her and bring her to where she should belong? Or will this all twist into a different situation? Like...S+S? *Wink wink* ;) Oh, and review onegai! Arigatou!   
  



	3. The Photograph

  
  


Disclaimer: CCS and the characters do not belong to me, they belong to CLAMP and Kodansha.   


" Speech   
* Thoughts   
~ Sounds   
  


Glossary: 

matte: wait   
nani: what   
  
  


**Through My Eyes**   
**By ~Xiaoling~**

  
****   
****   
****   
**** ****

**Chapter 3: The Photograph**   
  
  
  


Syaoran blinked in shock, but he was snapped out of his revere when Meiling tugged at his sleeve. 

"Xiaolang! Why are you just standing there and staring at the balcony?" Meiling asked, a bit confused. 

"Don't you see her?!" Syaoran turned to look at her and pointed a finger towards the girl. 

Meiling followed his finger, and saw nothing there. "...You must be seeing things Xiaolang..." 

Syaoran turned back, and the girl wasn't there anymore. "She..she must've been the ghost!" 

"What ghost?" Eriol and Tomoyo came running towards them. "There was nothing out of the ordinary on our side. Anything here?" 

"Syaoran claims that he saw the ghost," Meiling said. "But I didn't see a thing!" 

Syaoran didn't hear what they were all saying, he was just staring at the place where the girl had just been standing. 

*Her name...is Sakura?* He repeated the name in his head. 

"I guess you guys should be leaving...maybe come back another day and we can find that ghost," Tomoyo suggested. 

Eriol looked at Tomoyo worridly. "Are you sure you'll be safe with a ghost in your house?" 

"Yes, I'll be fine," Tomoyo smiled at Eriol. 

Meiling nodded and pulled Syaoran downstairs with her. "We should be going home. Night night Tomoyo and Eriol," She waved good bye and practically dragged Syaoran home. 

"What's with you?" She asked when they were almost there. 

"I saw her! Sakura!" Syaoran exclaimed. 

Meiling raised an eyebrow. "Who's Sakura?" 

"...I don't know...but I saw a girl, she was humming, and she said that her name was Sakura!" Syaoran uttered, but it made no sense to Meiling. 

"I think you're not feeling well...you better get to bed," Meiling said with a sigh as she pushed him into his room and went to her room. 

Syaoran sighed and frowned to himself as he sat down at his desk that was in front of the window. He fumbled with a pencil aimlessly and started scribbling on a peace of blank paper for no reason. 

*Who is she? Sakura...that name...* He blinked at what he had just drawn on the piece of paper. It was the girl's eyes, staring up at him innocently. Her auburn hair in the picture seemed like it was blowing gently with the wind. Syaoran frowned and quickly scrunched up the picture and decided to go to bed. 

_You don't remember me do you? You don't remember our wonderful memories together...so peaceful and serene. I'm your little cherry blossom, that's who I am..._

Sakura placed her hand on the window, the only thing separating her from Syaoran. She smiled, looking at him sleeping peacefully in his bed. 

_See you tomorrow Shaoran..._   
  


"LET'S GO TO THE MALL ONEGAI!!!" 

Syaoran hid farther into his blankets and groaned. "Go away Meiling." 

"Oh pwetty pueeze?!" He heard Meiling beg while shaking him with her arms. "They're having a big sale at the mall today! COME ON!!" 

Syaoran groaned harder and threw his blanket in the air and jumped out of his bed. "FINE!!! Geez! Don't I get some peace here?!" 

"No," Meiling said sweetly. "Well, let's go!" She started pulling him out the door. 

"Matte! I'm still in my pjs Meiling!" Syaoran dashed into the bathroom with some clothing and came out again. "Now we can go." 

Meiling smiled, "Yay!"   
  


"Isn't that wedding dress gorgeous?" Meiling's eyes had sparkling stars in them as she looked up at the light pink satin dress with her hands clasped together in awe. 

Syaoran sweatdropped as he dropped all the shopping bags that belonged to Meiling. "Hurry up will you? I'm already doing you a great favour by carrying your bags." He muttered. 

"Alright!" Meiling rolled her eyes and skipped into a jewelery store. Syaoran sighed anime style as he followed suit with his head drooped low in tiredness. 

He crashed right into the glass door when he noticed that it wasn't opened, and he stumbled back and dropped all the shopping bags. Syaoran sighed and slowly got up. 

"Need help?" He looked up so see where that voice had come from and he met emerald eyes. 

"You!" He scrambled to his feet quickly. 

The girl tilted her head slightly. "Me?" 

"Yes you! You're Sakura!" Syaoran uttered. 

The girl smiled, "You remember me." She said happily and beant down to help pick up some of the bags and handed them to Syaoran. 

"Who are you?" Syaoran asked. 

Sakura frowned sadly, "You don't remember neh?" 

"...What do you mean?" 

"Xiaolang!! Help me with the bags here!!" He heard Meiling's yell and he turned his head. 

Meiling came out of the store with two bags. "What took you so long?!" 

"I was talking to her," Syaoran gestured to where Sakura was standing. 

Meiling blinked with a sweatdropped, "When did you ever have an invisible friend." 

Sakura started giggling at Syaoran's confused look and Meiling's comment. 

"What the?" Syaoran found himself so confused. "Don't you see her Meiling?" Syaoran pointed his finger right at Sakura. 

Meiling stared at him as if he was crazy and she quickly ran up to him and placed a hand on his forehead. "You don't seem to be burning up with something Xiaolang..." 

Syaoran growled and shoved Meiling's hand aside. "I don't have a fever!" 

"Then why are you making no sense?!" Meiling exclaimed. 

"You're the one that's making no sense! Are you blind?!" Syaoran exclaimed and noticed that Sakura was still giggling uncontrollably. "What's so funny?" He asked the questioned to Sakura. 

Sakura held her mouth in laughter and calmed herself. "She can't see me Shaoran." 

"...Nani?" He asked, his eyes wide. 

Sakura opened her mouth to reply but Meiling started to drag Syaoran away towards the pharmacy store across from them. 

"You need some mental help Xiaolang," Meiling pulled Syaoran all the way in. 

Sakura giggled and waved good bye to the confused Syaoran as he disappeared into the store. She turned around, her pink skirt swinging as she took each step and soon she disappeared.   
  


"I do not have some mental problem!" Syaoran exclaimed and jumped off the seat. "This is just ridicoulous!" He exclaimed and stormed out of the doctor's office with Meiling running to catch up to him. 

"But you've been acting so weird lately! You keep on saying you see some girl named Sakura and that your talking to her!" Meiling said in astonishment. 

Syaoran crossed his arms and he stopped walking. "Because I'm telling you the truth." He replied and walked off leaving Meiling in the mall. 

"What was that all about?!" Meiling protested. "Matte! You're leaving me with all my bags!!!"   
  


Syaoran had his hands stuffed into his pockets as he walked down the quiet sidewalk. The sun shone gently down on him, and a couple birds flew in a group and sat on a fence nearby. 

He glanced up and noticed that he was walking by the yellow house where the crazy man lived. He paused again when he remembered something the older boy had said. 

**Flashback>**

"I'm sorry if my father scared you...he is just a bit out of his mind since the lost of my little sister..." The boy explained sadly. "My father still thinks that my little sister is still alive...but she really died twenty years ago." 

"Oh...I'm sorry," Tomoyo said sadly. 

"It's alright..." The boy replied. 

The old man frowned, "My Sakura is not dead! She is just lost and she can't find her way home again!" The old man said furiously. "But she'll find her way back! I know she will!"****

**End of Flashback>**   


"Sakura!" He exclaimed out loud. "...This is all so confusing..." 

"It's you again." 

Syaoran looked up and saw the old man standing there leaning on his cane slightly. The old man looked him up and down, his eyes seemed to be observing him. 

"Just like him..." He heard the old man whisper. 

"Come..come in boy," The old man turned around to go back into the house. Syaoran guessed that he meant for him to follow so he entered the house. 

It was small and quite cozy, and neatly furnished. Not at all like where a crazy man would live. It was clean, and fresh flowers were on the kitchen table. 

The old man gestured for him to take a seat on the couch as he sat down himself. 

"Why did you invite me in?" Was Syaoran's first question. 

The old man chuckled and placed his cane down on the carpeted floor. "Everyone thinks I'm crazy, but I'm as sane as any of you." 

Syaoran's eyes widened as he saw the old man in a different way. The man didn't seem like he looked crazy...just sort of sad and hopeful. 

"You remind me alot of my daughter's boyfriend," The man explained and took a photograph out from his pocket. He glanced at it and handed it over to Syaoran. 

He gazed at the picture for the longest time, his eyes widening in surprise. There was a boy around sixteen in the picture, with messy brown hair and deep amber eyes. He had a small frown on his face, one hand on his hip and the other hanging losely to his side. In the background was the house he was in right now, except that it looked much newer and more cheerful. 

"He...he looks like me..." Syaoran uttered in shock. 

The old man nodded, "That is why I invited you in. Because you reminded me so much of him." 

"...What is his name...?" Syaoran questioned. 

The old man paused slightly, and sighed gently. "Syaoran...Syaoran Li."   
  
  
  
  
  


AN: Hoe? Syaoran Li?! The boy in the picture is Syaoran? Now how can this be? Well, you will have to find out ;) Tee hee! Thanks for reading and please review! 


	4. Origami

  
  
  


Disclaimer: CCS and the characters do not belong to me, they belong to CLAMP and Kodansha.   


" Speech   
* Thoughts   
~ Sounds   


Glossary: 

Wei: Hello   
  
  
  


**Through My Eyes**   
**By ~Xiaoling~**

  
****   
****   
**** ****

**Chapter 4: Origami**   
  
  


Syaoran froze and dropped the photograph which landed on the floor without a sound. The boy in the photograph happened to look exactly like him...and the boy's name was also his. 

*Is it me?* 

"You look pale boy," The man remarked. "It sounds weird for me to keep calling you boy. What is your name?" 

Syaoran paused. He didn't want to freak out this man by saying that his name was also Syaoran Li. "..Er..my name is Yakumi!!" He lied, feeling utterly stupid. 

"I see Yakumi..I am Fujitaka Kinomoto...I use to be an archeologist, but I am to old to do that now," Fujitaka chuckled slightly. "I don't believe that my daughter is dead..." 

"...If she did die...how did she?" Syaoran asked, feeling very intruged by the story. 

Fujitaka frowned, "That is why I do not believe she is dead. We never found her body, and she was basically reported as a missing person. But my son, Touya, believes she is dead because she hasn't returned for twenty years..." 

Syaoran felt a headache coming to his head and he quickly got up. "I have to go home now...thank you for inviting me in.." And he dashed away in a hurry, his headache growing. 

Midway there, he collasped onto the sidewalk, his hand clutching his head painfully as he blacked out... 

_Where am I? Is anyone there?___

_Syaoran slowly stood up, and found himself in a unfamiliar place. Trees. Trees were everywhere, and they were beginning to turn red, it was autumn.___

_"Hello?" He called, no one replied.___

_He started walking, trying to get out of this dense forest when he heard a scream. A girl's scream for help.___

_Syaoran's walking turned into running, as he followed the direction of where the scream had come from. He kept on running, and soon he reached a clearing, and there stood a girl. Sakura.___

_She held a wand of some sort in one hand, and she was bleeding badly. One hand was clutched onto her leg, which was bleeding the most. A creature stood infront of her, baring it's teeth and it's claws ready to strike.___

_"Firey! Release and dispel!" Sakura flung out a card, and struck it with her wand. The fire went at the creature, but it just faded away.___

_Syaoran watched in amazement. So Sakura knew magic...and those cards...they looked so much like the Clow Cards except that they were pink. Syaoran had learned about the Clow Cards when he was little. They belonged to his family, but they had been missing for...for twenty years.___

_The creature dug it's claws into Sakura, and Syaoran wanted to run and help her when he noticed that a boy, was running from the other end. Syaoran stopped, and noticed that the boy was his twin.___

_"Shaoran...!" He heard Sakura's faint cry for help as she was dropped onto the ground, dead no doubt.___

_Syaoran's twin had just came running out of the forest to the clearing, when he noticed Sakura's body.___

_"NOOO!!!" Came Syaoran's twin's voice.___

_Syaoran felt that pounding headache again, and he collasped._   
__   


"XIAOLANG! SPEAK TO ME!" 

Syaoran's eyes slowly opened, and he let out a small groan. "Nani? What happened?" He asked grogily, and noticed that concerned ruby eyes were staring right down at him. 

"After you left the shopping mall, I decided to run after you. But I was so slow since I had to carry all these bags!! And then I found you here! On the sidewalk!" Meiling said distressfully. "And you looked...DEAD!!!" She wailed and clung onto him. 

"I'm ok now Meiling! Just get off me and I can stand up..." 

Meiling nodded sheepishly as Syaoran stood up and cleaned himself off. 

*What was that vision...?* Syaoran was lost in his thoughts as they walked home. *What was that creature...? My twin...saving Sakura? Sakura...died because of that creature? Why do I feel so sad...?* 

They entered the mansion, Wei quickly taking all the shopping bags and bringing them to Meiling's room. Meiling flopped onto the couch and soon fell into a nap. 

Syaoran returned to his room again, and he once again sat down in his desk chair. He was thinking aimlessly again, his hands fumbling around on his desk as he grasped a piece of origami paper. 

*Who is she? Who's my twin? I'm so confused...* Syaoran sighed, as his hands kept on folding the piece of origami paper until it ended up as a shape of a cherry blossom. *...Sakura...* 

He felt another headache coming to him, and he quickly jumped into his bed in pain...and once again, everything went black...   


_"Shaoran! Shaoran!"___

_Syaoran turned around, and saw Sakura running up to him with a bright smile. She had something in her hand, but he couldn't make out what it was.___

_"Hey Sakura," He automatically greeted. *I can't control myself! It's like something is controlling me!*___

_Sakura smiled and reached for his hand and opened up his palm. She dropped something in his hand, and Syaoran at once noticed it was a little wolf made out of green origami paper.___

_"For you my little wolf!" Sakura said softly.___

_Syaoran's lips curved into a smile, as he reached into his pocket and pulled out a cherry blossom made out of pinkish red origami paper.___

_"For my cherry blossom."___

_The two smiled at each other._   
__ __

Syaoran's eyes snapped opened. *Was that just a dream?! It felt so real...but I couldn't contol what I was doing...and saying...* He slowly sat up from his green sheeted bed. 

"...What is happening?" 

The phone started ringing, and Syaoran ignored it since Meiling or someone in the house would answer it. It kept on ringing and no one answered so finally Syaoran got up and picked up the phone. 

"Wei?" He greeted. 

Tomoyo's voice came over from the other line. "Li-kun! Eriol is coming over to my house today to try and catch that ghost girl again! So you better come along, and bring Meiling if you want." 

"OF COURSE BRING ME!" Came Meiling's voice. 

Syaoran sighed. Meiling must have picked up another phone in the house and was listening in on their conversation. 

"Yeah, whatever. I don't think I have a choice Daidouji-chan," He answered. 

Tomoyo laughed softly. "Well, see you soon I guess." 

"Ok, sayonara," They all hung up. 

*I wonder...if that ghost is Sakura...is she a ghost? Or is she human..?*   
  
__

_I'm searching for you_   
_Just wait and I'll come_   
_Through my eyes you are my lover_   
_And everything else___

_Don't forget me_   
_Don't forget me_   
_Because I'm waiting_   
_For you to come..._   
__ __

"It's her again!" Eriol exclaimed. 

"Shush!" Tomoyo hissed softly as the four advanced towards the balcony. 

Tomoyo opened the screen door that lead to the balcony, and the four stepped onto it. 

_I'm your blossom_   
_But my petals are wilting_   
_I'm your blossom_   
_In your palm_   
__ __

"The voice seems to be right here...but where is she?!" Meiling exclaimed as everyone was gazing across the empty balcony in confusion, but only Syaoran stayed sill. 

Syaoran was staring at the girl, dressed in a long pink dress, and this time in her hands, she carried that wand he had seen in his dream. 

She turned around again, peeking over her shoulder. She raised her left hand, and waved at him with a small smile placed on her light pink lips. 

"_Hello Shaoran..._" Her soft voice was lifted into the wind and carried over to Syaoran. 

Syaoran was a bit startled that she was talking to him. "...Sakura?" 

Meiling, Tomoyo, and Eriol all turned to look at him with an odd eye. "Oh no! He's at it again..." Meiling grumbled. 

"What do you mean?" Tomoyo asked softly. 

"He keeps on saying that he sees this girl named Sakura.." Meiling replied. "I hate to believe this...but I think Xiaolang has gone nuts.." 

Syaoran felt that this girl was so familiar. As if they already knew each other, not just as friends, but closer than that. 

"Do I know you?" Syaoran asked slowly. 

Sakura smiled, as she simply nodded and walked closer and closer to him. And now, she was standing only a feet away from him. 

Her right hand reached out, and her hand opened. Syaoran's eyes widened as he noticed what was in her palms...it was the cherry blossom origami that he had given to her in his dreams... 

"Was it a dream?" Syaoran just asked out of nowhere. 

Sakura shook her head. "No." Was her soft reply. 

"...Syaoran? Are you alright?" Eriol came walking right next to Sakura, not even noticing her. "Who are you talking too?" 

Syaoran felt awkward again. "How come no one can see you? But I can?" Syaoran asked Sakura. 

Sakura didn't react, but raised one hand to her chest and placed it there. "Love." And she vanished. 

"She's gone..." Syaoran mumbled. 

"Who is?" 

Syaoran stared at the spot where Sakura had just been standing. "So she's the ghost..." 

"Who is?!" The three asked again. 

"Sakura...she's the ghost in your house Tomoyo..." Syaoran replied. 

Tomoyo frowned, "How come we all didn't see it?! Even Eriol didn't see it!" 

"...I don't know...I asked her that, and she said love..." Syaoran said. 

Meiling had her hands crossed. "Then why didn't you catch her when she was standing right there?!" 

"...I don't know..." Syaoran replied and turned around to walked back inside. "Let's go home..it's getting late..."   
  


That question kept on spinning around in his head. Around and around in circles and he wasn't getting to the conclusion. 

_Then why didn't you catch her when she was standing right there?!___

*Why didn't I catch her when she was standing right there?!* Syaoran thought furiously. *I..I couldn't?! Why could I not though...* He hated having mental fights inside his head, but it seemed like it was a hobby for him. 

He frowned and closed his eyes. 

_Meet me there. At our tree. Our cherry blossom tree.___

Syaoran's eyes shot open again. "Who's there?!" He questioned to no one. He had heard that voice again, Sakura's voice telling him to meet her at _their_ tree. 

"What...what do you mean our tree?" Syaoran felt confused, he felt like he could go insane any second.__

_Follow._

"Follow what? I don't have a map or anything..." He felt crazy, talking to thin air and no one to particular. 

_The map is in your heart Shaoran.___

"...What?" 

But this time no one replied. 

Syaoran flopped back down on his bed again. *The map is in my heart...great...*   
  
  
  
  
  


AN: Er, well, I don't know what to say! Thanks for reading this fic so far, and please review and stay tooned! Arigatou! Ohh! Now I know what to say! 

If you don't know what **origami paper **is, I will explain right now. **Origami paper** is..you know those special type of papers that are made espeically for you to fold into different shapes? Like when someone is sick you would use origami paper and fold 1000 cranes? Kinda get what I mean? To put it simply, origami paper is brightly colored paper that is sometimes decorated with patterns! LoL!   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	5. Giving Thanks

  
  


Disclaimer: CCS and the characters do not belong to me, they belong to CLAMP and Kodansha.   


" Speech   
* Thoughts   
~ Sounds   
  


Glossary: 

arigatou: thank you   
otou-san: father   
onii-chan: big brother   
hai: yes/right   
  
****

**Through My Eyes**   
**By ~Xiaoling~**

  
****   
****   
****   
**** ****

**Chapter 5: Giving Thanks**   
  
  


Syaoran stepped onto the balcony of the mansion, and looked below to make sure that no one was there. He summoned some wind magic to safely bring him down onto the grass as he quietly snuck out of the mansion's estate. 

He didn't know where he was going, but he was just walking where his feet carried him to. Syaoran walked by Cherry Tree Street, a couple other unfamiliar places, and finally until he reached Penguin Park. 

Somehow, he felt a tingly sensation as he stepped into the park and stared at the huge penguin slide. Was this place...actually familiar to him? 

He walked towards the play ground and towards a small little forest in the park. He walked past some bushes, until he reached a small clearing where a cherry blossom tree stood. 

It's petals were all at full bloom, and the grass around it looked pink because of the petals. 

But no one was there. He stepped closer, and eyed the tree questioningly and his eyes widened when he saw Sakura appear from behind the trunk, a small smile on her lips. 

"So we meet again," Her voice actually seemed normal for once. Not floating and hanging in the wind, but clear and something that Syaoran just couldn't quite describe. 

*Is she...Fujitaka's daughter? It seems to all fit together that way...* Syaoran pondered. "Are you Sakura Kinomoto?" He asked. 

Sakura nodded, a hint of sadness in her eyes. "Is..is otou-san alright? And onii-chan?" 

"Yes...they're fine," Syaoran replied. "Why don't you visit them?" 

"Well...as you already know...I am a ghost...I am dead," Sakura said calmly. "I don't want to frighten them." 

Syaoran remembered that scene, of that creature and Sakura using magic to fight it. "Did...did you die in a forest? Fighting some creature? And the other me was trying to save you, but was to late?" 

Sakura's smile faded, her emerald eyes loosing it's spark. "This all must be very confusing to you Shaoran. I decided to invite you here so I can explain everything to you." 

The two took a seat by a nearby bench, Sakura gazing at the cherry blossom petals that continously floated down from the tree. "During that fight, you were just coming back from Hong Kong. You sensed that I was in danger right away, and so you dashed from the air port towards the forest, following my aura. But you were to late so save me, and you were to late to save yourself." 

"You mean..my twin died there?" Syaoran questioned. 

Sakura nodded, and turned her head to look at him. "Don't say your twin. He's you." 

"Me?" Syaoran felt shocked. 

"Your the reincarnation of my past love Syaoran Li. Amazingly, you look exactly like him in this present life, and you have the exact same name. Usually, reincarnations aren't that identicle, but I guess you are..." Sakura smiled. 

Syaoran glanced at Sakura. "Then...then how come you haven't reincarnated?" 

Sakura's smile turned into a small frown. "I didn't want to...I didn't want to go to heaven or hell....I wanted to see you again, with my memories still with me. Once you get reincarnated, you forever loose those memories of your past life. I didn't want to forget you..." 

Syaoran felt like he was blushing slightly at this girl he didn't even know very well, yet his past self knew so well. "Were...were we in love?" 

The auburn haired girl laughed softly, her laughter ringing in his ears like little bells. "Yes, we were in love..." She seemed amused. "You were my rival, my partner, my bestest friend, and then my love. It took us three stages until we finally figured out that we loved each other." Sakura chuckled. 

Syaoran raised an eyebrow. "Rival?" 

"Hai...rivals..." Sakura felt herself get lost in her happy memories of her and Syaoran catching the Clow Cards. "You came one day from Hong Kong as a transfer student. You kept on giving me the evil eye and death glares, that completely freaked me out. And then, you told me that you knew I had the Clow Cards, and you demanded to have them from me. So from that day forward, we competed for the Clow Cards." 

"Competed? Weren't they safe with Clow or someone? Or the guardian beasts?" Syaoran felt confused. 

"...Well, when I was 10, I released all the Clow Cards. Thus, I had to go and catch them all back for Kero..." Sakura said with a small smile. "But then, we started working together to get the cards. We were an unstoppable team!" She exclaimed cheerfully. 

Syaoran gave her a smile, a rare smile. "And then we became friends?" He guessed. 

Sakura nodded, "Bestest friends!" Sakura smiled. "And then we loved each other...until one day you had to go back to Hong Kong to train to become the leader of the Li Clan." 

Syaoran started laughing, and Sakura looked at him strangely. "What?" 

"Gomen, I just find it amusing that my past life seems like the same as my life right now," Syaoran stopped laughing. 

Sakura grinned but then it faded away as she continued. "And the last time I saw you again was that time before I died. It was all to late...we didn't have a chance together." She said sadly and sighed. "I guess we weren't meant to be together..." 

"...Don't say that..." Syaoran just let the words slip out of his mouth. 

"Hoe?" 

"If we weren't meant to be together, you wouldn't have found me again right?" Syaoran gave another rare smile at her. He felt so comfortable around this girl, he felt open towards her. As if he could tell her anything. 

Sakura smiled, "Hai...I waited and searched twenty years and I finally found you.." 

"....I have another question," Syaoran started. "Why are you always at Daidouji-chan's house?" 

"Oh!" Sakura chuckled softly. "Tomoyo Daidouji...she reminds me alot of my best friend from the past. So, I decided to hang around her house." 

Syaoran nodded in understanding, as Sakura lifted her head. "It's my turn for a question." She began. "Who...who's that girl? With the black pig tails?" 

"Oh, Meiling? She's my cousin," Syaoran replied and noticed Sakura brighten up at that. "Why?" 

"Nothing!" Sakura turned slightly pink at that question. 

Syaoran stared at the girl sitting in front him. *Beautiful...and nice...Sakura..I feel like I want to be with you. But...isn't that not possible?* 

Sakura looked back at him, and the two stared at each other for a good whole five mintues. 

*I want to be with you Syaoran...but, it's impossible. You're human, and I'm a ghost. We live in separate worlds...* She thought sadly. 

"I guess we should say good bye now..." Sakura started. 

Syaoran felt sad at that remark. "...But you'll come and visit me?" He questioned hopefully. 

Sakura smiled, "Yes, I'll come everyday!" 

They smiled at each other and Sakura faded away and Syaoran was left alone at the park.   
  


The four, Meiling, Syaoran, Eriol, and Tomoyo, were once again at Tomoyo's house waiting for eleven o clock to come. Syaoran was slightly worried about Sakura's safety. He didn't want her to be caught. 

"Don't worry Shaoran! They can't see me!!" 

Syaoran turned around from his seat on the couch and was face to face with Sakura. She was giggling, as she took a seat right next to him casually. 

"What if they sense you!!" Syaoran exclaimed. 

Sakura winked at him, "Can you sense me?" 

"...Er no..." Syaoran replied sheepishly. 

Sakura smiled, "See. If you can't, Eriol Hiiragizawa can't either." 

"Who are you talking to Li-kun?" Tomoyo questioned and stiffled a yawn as she glanced at the clock again, 10:56. "It's almost time, so get prepared." 

"I bet Xiaolang was speaking to that Sakura girl again," Meiling said while rolling her eyes. 

Syaoran wanted to start laughing, but he held it in. Sakura, on the other hand, was giggling crazily beside him. "It's so hilarious!!" She laughed. 

"Can't they hear you?" Syaoran said it in a whisper so Tomoyo, Meiling, and Eriol won't think that he was crazy. 

"Nope!" 

"How come I can?" 

Sakura smiled at him, "Because I want you to be able to hear and see me. So I can allow who I want to see me and hear me. People that I don't want to be able to see me, can't." She said happily. "I better get to the balcony and start singing!" 

"Why do you sing that song anyways?" Syaoran asked. 

"It's our song..." Sakura said thoughtfully. "We wrote it together..." 

Syaoran stayed silent then asked. "So that's why you like singing it?" 

"Hai..." 

"Why 11?" 

Sakura smiled, "It's when we completed the song...oh! It's 11!" She vanished and her voice was heard around the house once again. 

"It's her again!" Eriol had already begun to dash up the stairs. 

Syaoran felt at ease slightly. Somehow, he knew that Sakura was going to be alright and that Eriol wasn't going to be able to catch her. He followed behind them as they all walked onto the balcony once again, and Syaoran saw Sakura singing again. 

"Man!! I wish we could see ghosts! This sucks!" Meiling said while running all over the balcony feeling the air around her. "It's like impossible!!" 

Tomoyo walked up to the railing of the balcony, without noticing that she was standing right beside Sakura. "I feel like she's close by." 

"I am!!" Sakura teased, but only Syaoran could here. 

He laughed softly, making Eriol turn to look at him with a suspicious eye. "Do you happen to be able to see our little ghost friend here?" 

Syaoran remained silent, but his amber eyes had a mischevious look on them. Eriol stared at him for a couple more seconds, while following his gaze. Nothing. 

"Do you think we'll ever find this ghost?" Tomoyo asked with a sigh. 

"We can't give up!!" Meiling exclaimed. 

Sakura had stopped singing her song, as she walked up to Meiling. "Hello." 

"Did I hear something!?" Meiling cried out. 

Sakura giggled softly and revealed herself to Meiling. "Konnichiwa! I'm Sakura Kinomoto!" 

"AHHHH!!!!!!!!!" Meiling fell back a couple steps, and threw her hands over her eyes. "GHOST!!!" 

Syaoran chuckled, as Tomoyo and Eriol ran over to her. 

"Ghost?! I don't see anything!!" Tomoyo yelped. 

Meiling grabbed onto Tomoyo's sleeve. "Xiaolang was right! Her name is Sakura!!" 

"I don't see a thing.." Eriol gazed around them in concentration. "Not a thing..." 

Sakura glided over towards Tomoyo and Meiling. "Daijobu Meiling-chan?" 

Meiling gave out a little yelp. "How'd you know my name?!" 

"...Shaoran told me," Sakura smiled. 

"...Er Meiling? Are you sure you're not coming down with a fever?" Tomoyo raised a hand to Meiling's forehead. "You're not burning up or anything..." 

Sakura placed her hand on Meiling's. "Don't be scared of me. I'm not evil or scary, I'm just a normal girl like you..except dead kinda.." 

Meiling felt slightly calmer now, as she slowly stood up. "So you're the Sakura that Xiaolang has been talking about?" 

"Yep Meiling," Syaoran nodded and walked up to them. 

Tomoyo and Eriol gave them all odd eyes. "How come we don't see anything? Is this some kind of joke?" 

"...Perhaps..." Sakura giggled and appeared in front of Tomoyo and Eriol. "Nice to meet you, I am Sakura Kinomoto!" 

Tomoyo jumped back in shock and onto Eriol who stumbled back. "G..ghost!" Tomoyo yelped. 

"Don't worry...I'm not a bad ghost..." Sakura said sadly. 

Eriol regained his compusure quickly and looked at Sakura. "Why are you here Sakura? Ghosts usually aren't on earth unless they have unfinished bunsiness or they're lost." 

"...I just wanted to see Shaoran again.." Sakura replied softly. 

"You know Syaoran?" Eriol asked, slightly shocked. 

Sakura smiled, "In his past life, yes. I wanted to see him again...even if it is just his reincarnation..." Sakura started explaining her story about Syaoran and her love, and how they died. 

Tomoyo and Meiling were at the edge of tears after the story. "That's so sad!" Meiling exclaimed. 

"But it's so romantic!" Tomoyo had stars in her eyes. "Sakura waited for Li-kun for twenty years! And finally, the two long lost lovers are reunited!" 

Everyone had sweatdrops on their heads as Tomoyo finished. 

"But...we still have to return you back to where you belong," Eriol said firmly and was about to start chanting when Syaoran stopped him with his sword. 

"No," Syaoran replied, equally determined. 

Meiling and Tomoyo paused, and then nodded. "Yeah, that would be to heart breaking Eriol! Please? Don't catch her? For me?" Tomoyo begged, while pulling his arm slightly. 

Eriol sighed at Tomoyo's puppy eyes and finally gave in as the whole group was nagging at him. "Fine! Fine! But only because Syaoran and Sakura happen to be past lovers..." 

"Yay!" Meiling squealed happily. 

Sakura smiled at Eriol, "Arigatou."   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


AN: So...it all works out happily here neh? But that won't be the case soon >. Btw, in this story, it doens't follow the theory where Eriol is the reincarnation of Clow Reed kk? Sorry about that, but the story just doesn't work if that's the case. Anyways, thanks for reading and please stay tooned ;) 


	6. Eriol's Cousin

  
  


Disclaimer: CCS and the characters do not belong to me, they belong to CLAMP and Kodansha.   


" Speech   
* Thoughts   
~ Sounds   


**Through My Eyes**   
**By ~Xiaoling~**

  
****   
****   
**** ****

**Chapter 6: Eriol's Cousin**   
  
  


It was the last day of school for Syaoran, Meiling, Tomoyo, and Eriol and the whole group were in high spirits. It was going to be a long two month vacation since it was summer break, and to Syaoran, it meant more time with Sakura. 

They were going through science class with everyone nearly falling asleep as the teacher scribbled out a chart like graph on the chalkboard telling them to copy it down in their notebooks. 

"Having fun?" 

Syaoran looked up and saw Sakura crouching beside his desk with a grin. "The good thing of being dead is that you don't have to go to school and go through the boredom!" She giggled. 

"What are you doing here?!" Syaoran whispered, but Tomoyo heard him since she sat across from him. She turned around to look over her shoulder and gave a little wave to Sakura. 

"Miss Daidouji," The teacher snapped, and Tomoyo quickly turned her head back to the front of the classroom. "May I ask who you were waving too?" 

Tomoyo turned red in embarrassement. "No one! I was just swatting away a fly!" 

The teacher decided to accept that and went back to the lesson. 

Syaoran finished copying the chart and glanced over to Sakura. "Well? Why are you here in boring science class?" 

"...I had nothing to do!" She smiled. "And besides, school's almost over. You only have one more class after this one am I correct?" 

"How do you know? Have you been stalking me?" Syaoran asked suspiciously. 

Sakura laughed, "Possibly! But I sure do know that your really cute when you're asleep!" 

"Nani!? You watch me sleep?!" Syaoran exclaimed and the whole class turned their heads towards Syaoran who frowned and shot them all glares saying 'don't look at me idiots'. 

"What happens to be the matter Mr. Li?" The teacher asked, pushing up her glasses. 

Syaoran was stuck with words as he uttered, "N..Nothing! I was...I was thinking about sleeping...and like, like how good it is for your brain..and like yeah..." He slightly turned red. 

The teacher stared at him oddly but decided not to waste anymore time. "Ok, will that is the end of science class. I hope you enjoy your summer break, and I'll see you all in good condition in two months! Of to your last class kids!" 

"Kids..." Someone muttered. 

Syaoran, Sakura, and Tomoyo left for art class. Meiling and Eriol were also in their art class, much to their delight. 

"What brings you to boring school?" Tomoyo asked Sakura as they walked down the busy hallways. 

Sakura shrugged, "I was bored, and I decided to watch you guys!" 

They entered the art room, and half of the class was already there. Meiling and Eriol glanced up and saw Sakura, they waved at the three, but to other people, it seemed like only two people were standing there. 

They took their seats at a large art table, Sakura sitting in mid air beside them. "So, what do you guys do in art class?" Sakura pondered out loud. 

"I don't know what we're going to do today. Last week we had to work on a carving project with a block of wood!" Meiling exclaimed. "Our art teacher is kinda nuts..." 

"You mean she is unique..." Eriol corrected. "Not nuts." 

"And last last week we had to do a project with dead bugs!" Tomoyo stuck her tounge out in disgust. "And we had to pin them on this board and label them." 

Sakura shuddered, "Yuck." 

The art teacher stepped into the room. "I see that you have all beat me here like usual." She said calmly. "Well, today class, we are going to do a simple project that will be completed in one class period." She handed out to everyone three sheets of origami paper. "Origami paper. You can create anything with it, see it in your mind, and create it!" She exclaimed. 

Meiling rolled her eyes, "See what I mean, nuts." 

They all giggled as they were all handed three pieces each. The art teacher went back to the front of the classroom and took a piece of origami paper herself. She stared at it for a long minute and then she starting folding and folding and soon she ended up with a piano. "See! Think! Imagine! And create!" She shouted clearly. "Everyone can fold origami paper! You do not need great art talent! Now begin!" 

Some of the students groaned, but some people got right to work. 

"What do we make?" Tomoyo asked to no one. 

"Anything! What your imagination creates, you create!" The art teacher exclaimed, answering Tomoyo's question. 

Meiling stared at her piece of red paper and suddenly jumped a bit in her seat as an idea sprung to her. She started folded it in little halves and curves and then finally it turned out to be a rose. 

"Ta da!" Meiling showed her origami rose proudly, and now she was left with two more pieces of paper. 

Tomoyo stared blankly at her purple, black, and aqua paper. "...Er..." She shrugged and folded the aqua piece of paper into a crane. 

"How creative." Meiling said with a laugh. 

"What?! I couldn't think of anything," Tomoyo sweatdropped, and they all gasped as they turned to look at Eriol's origami. "Whoa Eriol!" 

Eriol had all ready finished with all his origami paper, and in front of him stood quite impressive origami. There was one in blue that was in a shape of a sword. Another was like a tree with little leaves somehow folded onto it, and the last one was a swan like thing. 

"Nice..." They all commented. 

Syaoran glanced at his papers. Pink, green, and white. Sakura took the green peice of paper and folded it for him, into a shape of a little green wolf. Syaoran smiled at her, and he took the pink paper and folded it into a cherry blossom. 

White. What could be white? 

Syaoran scratched his head, along with Sakura. Then finally he folded and folded and ended up with a white angel. Sakura smiled at him, and they were lost in each other's eyes for a while. 

"You know...I think Li-kun has really got it..." Tomoyo whispered towards Meiling. 

"Got what?" Meiling asked, confused. 

Tomoyo giggled, "Love sickness!" 

"Well, I happen to have that too," Eriol commented and took Tomoyo's hand to kiss it. 

Tomoyo turned bright pink. "Eriol! Not in school!!" 

"I don't care," Eriol said with a mischevious grin. 

"Love, is a very big emotion in life. Don't under estimate it dears." The five glanced up and saw the art teacher staring down back at them. She smiled at them, and turned around again. 

Meiling shivered, "She gives me the creeps. Was she listening in on our conversation?! How rude?!" 

Syaoran rolled his eyes and sighed, "I'm glad you notice that it's rude. You happen to do that all the time yourself." 

Meiling pouted and fell silent. 

And soon class was over, and summer was in, and so the fun begins.   
  
  


"Nehehehehe!!!" Syaoran turned around but was met with a big pink water balloon. "Ah!!" He yelped as he was left soaked. "It's not fair! You're invisible!!" 

He could here Sakura giggling as she revealed herself. "Hehehe! It's funner that way!" But she remained visible for the rest of the water balloon fight. 

"Ee!!" Sakura shrieked as a water balloon came exploding at her stomach. "You'll pay for that!!!" She went running after Syaoran with two balloons ready to hit Syaoran at the feet and head. 

The two ran around the park shrieking and laughing. No one was around thankfully, since it was around seven o clock at night, and no one really went to the park this late. 

After a couple more throws the two were left soaked and happy. 

"Hey, how come the water balloons don't go right through you?!" Syaoran questioned as they sat on the grass, gazing at the pinkish sky. 

Sakura winked, "Magic! I don't want it to go right through me, and so, they don't!" 

Syaoran looked sort of confused for a while, but then he shrugged. "Sakura..." 

"Yes?" 

"...Do..do you still love me? I mean.." He was turning red and he was starting to sweat. "I mean, I'm not the same Syaoran you knew...but..." 

"Do I still have the same feelings towards you?" 

Syaoran nodded greatfully that he didn't have to say it himself as he looked away in embarrassment. 

Sakura giggled at how awkward he felt, and he turned him gently so that they faced each other. "Syaoran Li, my feelings will never change for you no matter who you have reincarnated into! You still have the same soul, the same loving soul that I love so dearly!" She exclaimed and fell into his arms. 

He felt a light pressure, and he returned the hug, his face burning red as bright as a light bulb. "...I love you to...even though I have lost the memories of our past together..we can have new memories! That we can both share together." 

Sakura smiled at him, and the two stayed in each others arms until the sun fully setted.   
  


A boy, around twenty, was holding a board that looked much like Syaoran's lasin board but different. A white beam shot out from it's center, leading towards Penguin Park. 

*It's there...! Another wandering ghost...* The boy smiled to himself as he broke into a run towards the park.   
  


Sakura perked up from Syaoran's arms as she felt a bad feeling coming towards them. "Do you...sense something?!" 

"...Sort of..." Syaoran strained his senses, and he could slightly feel a whitish aura. "An aura..." 

"I have to go! This isn't good...I'll see you tomorrow though!" Sakura quickly waved good bye and vanished. 

Syaoran frowned in worry. *What was that about..?* He stood up from the grass and proceded home, just as a boy ran out of the bushes. 

"There's no one here..." The boy said while panting. "That doesn't make any sense...the board is never wrong..." His eyebrows furrowed in frustration. 

*But you can't run away from me. I always suceed in catching ghosts...way better then my dispicable cousin Eriol...*   
  


"Hey guys," Eriol greeted as he met up with Tomoyo, Meiling, and Syaoran in front of the aquarium. A boy was beside Eriol, he had a sort of frown on his face. 

"Why did you call us all here?" 

"And who's that guy beside you?" 

Eriol waved his hand towards the boy beside him. "Meet my cousin Luke." He said it without any excitement. 

Everyone eyed Luke oddly, but Tomoyo broke the silence by offering her hand in a hand shake. "Nice to meet you! I'm Tomoyo Daidouji!" 

Luke grunted, "I don't accept your hand shake." 

Tomoyo frowned and dropped her hand. "How rude." She muttered. 

"I'm Meiling Li...and I don't really like you," Meiling said calmly, and recieved a slight shove in the side by Tomoyo and Syaoran. 

"Be nice," Meiling heard Syaoran mutter. 

"I'm Syaoran Li, don't mind my cousin," He introduced. 

Luke gave them all a cold glare. Meiling chuckled, "You know, you remind me alot of Syaoran!" 

Syaoran glared at Meiling but it caused her to laugh more. "See! You're both grumpy and all!" 

The two shot her glares and Meiling decided to hold her mouth. "Where's Sa.. I mean Sarah?!" Tomoyo finished quickly. 

"Who's Sarah?!" Meiling asked with a raised eyebrow. 

"Dummy! She means.." Syaoran started but saw the odd eye Tomoyo was giving him. "I mean Tomoyo means..you know! Sarah, that new girl in our class..." 

Luke rolled his eyes. "You are all a bunch of stupid idiots." He grumbled. "Eriol, I don't believe that you, as a ghost catcher, makes stupid friends like these people." He grunted and turned around, leaving a fuming group behind. 

"I assume he has magical abilities too?" Syaoran asked Eriol. 

Eriol nodded, "We're not exactly at good terms either. Luke and I were never very nice towards each other...and I have no idea why he's in Tomoeda all of a sudden..." 

"Anyways, where's Sakura?!" Tomoyo asked. "She always seems to be around." 

"Right here." 

The four turned around and saw Sakura gliding over towards them with a worried look on her face. "I don't feel very...good...I keep on sensing another aura around.." 

"Oh, it must be my cousin you're sensing. His name is Luke..." Eriol muttered. 

Sakura frowned, "A ghost catcher I persume.." She said sadly. 

"Don't worry...we won't let him catch you," Syaoran reasurred her. 

Sakura gave him a small smile. "I hope that's true..."   
  
  
  
  


AN: Oh dears...Eriol's cousin is here! Don't mind, I had name block and the first name I thought of was Luke so I used it >. I don't really like it so if you have suggestions on boy names, then please do tell! Thanks, and stay tooned!   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	7. Gone

  


AN: Konnichiwa minna-san and a Happy New Year to all of you!! Hope you all have a wonderful, exciting, new year!! 

Disclaimer: CCS and the characters do not belong to me, they belong to CLAMP and Kodansha.   


" Speech   
* Thoughts   
~ Sounds   
  
  


**Through My Eyes**   
**By ~Xiaoling~**

  
****   
****   
**** ****

**Chapter 7: Gone**   
  
  


Syaoran paced back and forth, wondering where Sakura was and why she wasn't here yet. They would always meet each other at around two o clock in the afternoon at Penguin Park. 

"Gomen! I'm late!!" Syaoran turned around and saw Sakura appear in front of him, he gave her a smile. "It's alright. As long as you made it. Why were you late anyways?" 

Sakura frowned, "It's a long story..." 

"It's alright..." Syaoran sat down on a nearby bench and Sakura followed suit. 

"Well, I'm a wandering ghost, and that's kind of...let's say illegal. It's breaking the rules of life for a ghost to be on earth. Earth is a place for humans and things that are alive, not for ghosts..." Sakura said sadly. "There are different...let's say guards for heaven and hell and they roam across the earth at times to make sure that there are no ghosts wandering around. They would catch you and return you to where you belong...and so I kind of almost got caught...but luckilly I didn't!" She gave him a smile. 

Syaoran frowned, "You're always in so much danger...and I can't do anything to help you..." 

"It's alright Shaoran! I can take care of myself," Sakura's smiled brightened, then she frowned a little. "...I was wondering...if we..." 

"Hm?" Syaoran looked at her, slightly worried by her tone of voice. 

Sakura looked him in the eye. "Can we go visit my family? I miss them...and I haven't had the chance to go yet...can you come with me?" 

"...Sure...so you're going to let your father know that you are really dead?" Syaoran questioned. 

Sakura smiled weakly. "It's reality...neh? He has to know sooner or later...he can't keep on thinking that I'm just lost and I can't find my way home. He...he has to know that his daughter is dead." She sighed and stood up. "Alright? Please...come with me?" 

Syaoran stood up and nodded, "Of course.." 

Sakura smiled at him and gave him a hug. "You're the best!!"   
  


The two walked towards the front door of the Kinomoto house. Sakura tagged along slowly behind of Syaoran, feeling slightly excited and nervous at the same time. 

"Wait!!" Sakura stopped Syaoran from ringing the doorbell. "...Should I let them see me?! Or should I stay invisble..or should I..." 

"Calm down Sakura..." Syaoran said softly. "Just..choose what you think is right..." 

Sakura nodded as Syaoran rang the doorbell. She vanished beside Syaoran, but Syaoran could still feel her presense beside him. 

The door opened, and Touya stood there with a puzzled look. "Oh it's you again...what do you want? We usually don't have visitors..." 

"Um..someone just wants to see you all..." Syaoran uttered, but could see that Touya's gaze was on somebody beside him. Syaoran's eyes widened. "You..you can see her can't you?" 

Touya went slightly wide eyed. "Sakura? Squirt?" 

Sakura smiled and nodded, "How can you see me oni-chan?" 

"...I have the ability to see spirits..including mother and you," Touya explained and moved aside to let them in. "Why are you back here Sakura?" He asked. 

Sakura felt slightly uneasy but continued, "I want to see otou-san...and let him know that I'm...well you know...gone." 

Touya nodded slowly with a sigh, "Yes..I guess you can be the only that can make him believe that you are really dead." 

"Hoe?" Sakura was puzzled. 

"...He thinks you're still alive..." Touya brought them to the living room. "I'll go get father, he's in his room." He walked upstairs, leaving Syaoran and Sakura there. 

Sakura scanned the room fondly, looking at the picture that sat on the counters and the T.V and the couch. "It's all so familiar..." She said softly. She walked towards a picture frame, containing her when she was four and she was at a carnival. "...I remember that..." She traced the picture with one finger. 

Footsteps could be heard as Touya and Fujitaka came down the stairs. Sakura quickly placed the picture back so her father wouldn't see a floating picture frame. 

"It's you again...I believe your name was...Yakumi," Fujitaka said with a small nod at Syaoran. 

Syaoran gave a small bow, "I want to reintroduce myself." He said towards Touya and Fujitaka. "My name is Syaoran Li." 

Fujitaka and Touya gave a small gasp, but Touya regained his composure first. "That was Sakura's boyfriend...but he's dead...right?" 

"I am the reincarnation of him," Syaoran explained, he felt odd saying all this. "...And someone wants to see you Mr. Kinomoto..." 

Fujitaka had just calmed himself down, "Who wants to see me?" 

"Me...otou-san..." Fujitaka turned towards the familiar voice and saw his daughter smiling back at him. "S..Sakura?! My little girl..." But then he noticed that she was transparent. "Your.." 

"Hai...I'm a ghost otou-san," Sakura walked slightly forward. "I miss you.." 

They hugged awkwardly, father and daughter, and the room was in silence for a few minutes. "This is all so quick..." Fujitaka mumbled. "But if Syaoran has reincarnated...how come you haven't Sakura?" 

"I didn't want too," Sakura explained once again her tale with Syaoran and Fujitaka nodded with a small smile. "I understand dear...I understand." 

Sakura smiled and glanced over to Syaoran who smiled back at her.   
  


"I'm so happy that my dad didn't take it to hard!" Sakura said while whirling around on the sidewalk as they walked towards Syaoran's home. 

"Yeah, it went quiet smoothly actually," Syaoran commented. 

Sakura stopped in the middle, and seem to be in thought. Syaoran thought that she looked extremely cute in that position, with one finger under her chin and her head slightly tilting upwards. 

"You know what?" 

"What?" Syaoran asked. 

Sakura turned towards him and her eyes seemed to be dancing. "I wish that I was human again! Then our relationship could actually work..." 

"...No Sakura, it can work this way too..." Syaoran walked up to her and held her hands firmly. "Just give it a try...ok?" 

Sakura nodded with a smile, "Ashiteru..." 

"HA! FOUND YOU!" 

Sakura and Syaoran dropped their hands from each other and turned to the sudden loud voice. "Who's there?!" Syaoran demanded in a fighting stance. 

"So, it's one of my cousin's pathetic friends." Sakura and Syaoran glanced up and saw Luke standing on a street light . He jumped down, his dark hair flying up as he did so. "What are you doing hand in hand with a ghost?" 

"You can see me?" Sakura gasped. 

Luke smirked, "I can see you as clear as glass girly." He pointed a finger at Sakura. "And you don't belong here." 

Syaoran frowned, "Don't you try anything when I'm around!" 

"Oh? You are helping the ghost? Are you nuts?" Luke said with a raised eyebrow. 

"My cousin is not nuts!" Everyone turned their heads and saw Meiling with her arms on her hips in her chinese fighting robes. "And you! Back off and don't you dare touch Sakura-chan!" 

Luke looked utterly confused for a second then he scowled. "So, all of you are nuts! Are you all blind? This girl you call Sakura is a ghost! She's DEAD, not alive." 

"Don't hurt her Luke," Eriol and Tomoyo appeared at the scene, running up to the argueing group. 

"What?!" Luke seemed even more startled. "And you're suppose to be a ghost catcher Eriol! And you're helping them?! What is this world coming to?!" He exclaimed then smirked. "But I wouldn't matter if you're all nuts. My powers are more superior than yours Eriol, and you know it yourself. I can see ghosts anytime, and you can't." 

Meiling frowned and sent a punch at Luke. "That's for being annoying!" 

Luke held his cheek and glared at Meiling. "Why don't you get lost chinese girl? I can sense that you have no magical abilities what so ever." He laughed a bit. "Useless." 

"Hey! Don't insult Meiling!" Syaoran summoned his sword. "You come a step closer and you'll regret." 

"Oh, I'm so scared," Luke said sarcastically and raised a charm like thing with a ying yang on it in the center. He chanted a couple words and a beam of light shot out of it heading towards Sakura. 

Tomoyo's eyes widened. "Watch out!" 

Sakura's eyes widened as she closed her eyes. "Jump! Release and dispel!" Wings appeared on her feet and she jumped out of the way of the beam. "I may be a ghost, but I'm not useless. My magic isn't as strong when I'm a ghost, but I still have it!" Sakura declared. 

Luke grunted, "So the ghost has magic? Interesting, but it won't do any good for her." He closed his eyes and chanted a few words and a big yellow sheet of paper appeared. It had the ying yang symbol in the center again, but it had odd words at the side and all around it. Luke raised a finger and the big blanket like sheet flew towards Sakura, wanting to evelope her in it. 

She jumped again and again, desperately getting away. "Lightning! Come forth!" Syaoran sent a lightning bolt at the sheet and it fell down, but soon it was in the air again. 

"No! Isn't there a way to stop it?!" Meiling exclaimed. 

Tomoyo watched Luke's every move and noticed that his finger was guiding the sheet. She suddenly had an idea as she jumped onto Luke and he fell over. 

The sheet fell to the ground too. 

"Yeah! Great job Tomoyo!" Meiling ran towards the sheet of paper and ripped it up so it wouldn't get up again. "Ha!" 

Sakura landed next to Syaoran, panting lightly. "I'm so tired..." She said weakly. "I'm a ghost and I'm not suppose to be using my magical abilities..." 

"...Then don't!" Syaoran said quickly. "I'm here, Eriol's here, everyone's here. We will protect you!" He shouted firmly. 

Sakura smiled and nodded gratefully. 

Luke shoke Tomoyo off and he shot her a glare. "Don't get in my way." He shot a streak of white light at Tomoyo and she froze in her spot. 

"Tomoyo!" Eriol shook her gently but she didn't react. 

"Don't worry cousin, she's just paralyzed," Luke smirked. "She'll come to in a couple hours." 

Eriol frowned and threw his fist at Luke but Luke stopped him with one hand. "Na uh. You don't want to end up like your little girlfriend here now do you?" He laughed. 

"Don't think that I'm scared of killing you Luke. Even though you're my cousin, of you hurt my friends, then I won't let you go," Eriol glared at him. 

Luke shrugged, "Not like it would matter. And I suppose the ghost is one of your 'friends'. Well, I'm catching her if it's the last thing I do, and if that means killing all of you I don't care." 

"Just try!" Meiling shot a kick at his face, but Luke caught her leg and twisted her back, causing her to fall flat on her back. He shot another white streak of light and Meiling was left paralyzed. 

"ARGH!!" Syaoran shot a spirel of fire at Luke and it hit him. 

Luke got up slowly and winced. "Not bad." He muttered. "But my target isn't you, it's the one who isn't suppose to be here." He held out his hand and a yellow peice of paper appeared with writing on it. He threw it towards Sakura who ducked but it kept on following her. 

"Ahh!" She ran and ran and jumped at times when she had to. 

Syaoran shot fire at it, but it didn't burn up. Instead, it bounced back and striked Syaoran right in the chest. "Shaoran!" Sakura exclaimed in worry. 

The yellow peice of paper glowed yellow intensely as it barely hit Sakura. 

Sakura stopped for one second to regain her breath, and she felt herself getting weaker and weaker. She glanced at her hands and they were starting to fade away. She groaned softly and vanished. 

"Sakura? Sakura?! Where did she go?!" Syaoran shouted from his position on the ground.   
  
  
  


AN: This chapter came out later then I expected, but at least I'm done writing it ^0^ Well, school is going to start for me soon, which means less time for me to write T.T And I have a piano exam coming up, which realling sux. Well, please R+R, and stay tooned.   
  
  



End file.
